Numb to the Touch
by Hidden-Feeling
Summary: (Ratings may change.) She awakens in the box, not scared or frightened, but nervous. She knows, somewhere deep down in her mind, that the moment she steps out of that box things will never be the same again. (The time line and certain facts may not be correct. Welcoming anyone with a timeline of the events that I could use.)
1. Chapter 1-The Begining

**Chapter One-The Begining**

 **Published Date:06/07/16**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _The Maze Runner_. I only own my own characters. **

* * *

I was numb.

I couldn't feel the rumbling of the machine I was in or the constant coldness of the hard metal surface. My ears were filled with incoherent voices and words, to which my mind desperately tried to distinguish.

My vision was blurred. I could make out one colour; black. Everything was black. I was incapable to form words. My tongue felt like a piece of leather. Dry and rough.

I could faintly smell the acrid smell of gasoline, which burned my nose and made my colourless eyes water.

I was breathing. That was good, but I didn't know where I was and much like my vision my memory was blurred.

As I layed there feeling stared to creep back into my body. I felt cold and every part of me ached with pain. I could feel the pins and needles in my feet and once I regained control of my body I started to see things more clearly. I saw the flashing of a red light and white words marked on a hard surface.

I couldn't process them, as every time I tried a black wall would go over my vision and I would see a pair of amber eyes, the colour of molten gold. They filled my body with warmth, but soon it would disappear. I felt like something or someone didn't want me to see something, which were those block letters.

Instead of plaguing myself with the challenge to see words that I knew I wouldn't be able to see, I concentrate on my blurry memory. It disconcerted me that I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't remember how I got here. I couldn't remember any familiar faces . I couldn't my own __name.__

That terrified me.

Suddenly a burst of noise slammed into my ears making me wince. They were voices. The voices I had woken up to. They were mumbling gibberish, a language that I couldn't understand. This frustrated me and scared me as, seen by the red flashing light, I was the only person in-a box?

I was in a box. The voices halted, but I payed no mind to that, as my shaky legs battled to keep me standing. My head swiveled around on my neck, seeking an exit, but not finding one. There where crates around me, labeled with the same infuriating block letters.

It also seemed that the box I was in was moving upwards. _'_ _ _Like an elevator__ _'_ _ _, I thought to myself.__

But where was the elevator like box moving __too__?

My hands steadied me, by latching onto the walls of the box. As I did this the box came to a screeching halt. The noise battered my eardrums, making me wince. I was suddenly thankful that I had grabbed onto the side of the box as it kept me from falling.

As I waited for something to happen, my heart beat picked up. Something was about to happen and it would be important.

A sliver of bright light cut through the darkness I was once in. It gradually got bigger and bigger until the whole top of the box was gone. Sunlight. Warm sunlight beat down on me, making my eyes squint at the dramatic change in light.

There were a few seconds of silence, to which was broken by a male voice. Or rather multiple male voices.

They chorused together in a throng of meshed up words, that I could barely understand. I only managed to pick up the words _'_ _ _new'__ and _'_ _ _shank'.__ I was guessing I was the _'_ _ _new',__ but I didn't know what a _'_ _ _shank'__ was.

A sharp male voice dominated the rest of them, effectively cutting them off.

"Where's the Greenie?" A British male voice asked aloud. I realized from the angle I was standing, no-body above me could see me. It gave me reassurance, but I knew that it would be only a matter of time before they got impatient and jumped down here to look for me, the Greenie.

I held my breath as a pair of legs jumped down into the box. His back was away from me and I could make out a lean frame accompanied by dirty blonde hair. I scanned around me for a weapon, but my eyes could only detect wooden crates. A sharp gasp cut through the quiet atmosphere and my head jerked upwards to meet a pair of brown eyes. They looked like melted chocolate.

He stared at me like I was some fascinating creature he had never seen. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion and the boy called up with a hoarse voice.

"Ummm, Alby I think you should come down here and see this." He said never talking his eyes off of me. A moment later a pair of feet landed beside him. A pair of dark eyes looked at me with a mix of wariness and confusion. I stared back at him, refusing to be intimated by the two that where significantly taller than me.

I didn't say anything as slowly the boy with the dark eyes and skin regained a superior posture. He was probably the leader. His hand shot out and I jerked at the sudden movement. My feet and hands twitched and I felt the need to protect myself. However, I didn't do that. I held out my hand and shook his meaty one.

He cleared his throat, "I'm Alby, we'll help you getting out of the box. I don't really think you would like to be stuck down here."

I slowly nodded my head and Alby called upwards. A long piece of rope came down and I waited for both of them to go up first, not wanting to turn my back on them. I was pulled upwards and my arms were grabbed to help me up. My eyes were assaulted in a mix of green and blue. Everything around me felt unnatural. The grass was too green, the sky too blue. There was no sun present, but yet the whole of the field like place I was in was illuminated with an unseen light.

A burst of whispers circulated around me and only then did I realize that I was surrounded by a crowd of boys. There were no girls, only boys. That was enough to send me running. I barged past everyone and ran like my life depended on it and honestly it felt like it did. I only stopped when my foot got caught on a stray twig. I stumbled but remained up right.

I found that even though I was away from the, now cheering, crowd of boys I was still surrounded. All around me-us-where grey towering walls. I felt the panic begin to rise up. _'_ _ _Where the hell was I?'__

My head swiveled in every direction, noticing the gaping holes that lead into a long hall. On each towering wall there was an entrance. My first instinct was to run towards one of the entrances, but as I got closer and closer I realized how much of a bad idea that could be.

I was proved right as a thin fingered hand grasped my shoulder, pulling me away from the hall.

"You don't want to go in there Greenie," I looked up to see the blonde British boy.

"Why? What's in there?" I asked, all off a sudden craving to know all about the foreign place I was.

He regarded me with honey brown eyes, that gave me a weird sense of comfort. "Never mind that, its my turn to look after the new Greenie. We should probably find you a place to sleep first. Alby told me to find you a place separate from the rest off us. Y'know...considering you're the only the girl."

I nodded my head, looking back to where the rest of the boys where. However, I realized that they had all dispersed to work in different areas of the field.

What looked to be the most near me, was a garden filled with various vibrant crops. The boys were hunched over only a few of them glancing at me. Further away from me was a tall rickety building that looked like it could collapse at any moment. The sounds of animals drew my attention to a smaller building. I didn't really want to know what went on in there although I had a very good idea, the smell of blood was pungent. Of into the distance, directly opposite me was a large dense forest. The trees looked clumped together and it almost looked like there was a huge green tarp covering the top as the leave were so clustered together. Dotted around the field were other small, badly built buildings.

"What is this place?" I asked in curiosity.

"This," he paused for dramatic effect, sweeping his arm around, " is The Glade."


	2. Chapter 2-The Glass Window

**Chapter Two-The Glass Window**

 **Published Date:21/07/16**

 **Disclaimer -I do not own The Maze Runner. I only own my character, which you still don't know the name of. All rights go to James Dashner.**

 ** **It has been a fairly long while since I've read The Maze Runner. If there are any mistakes make sure to tell me so I can correct them.****

 **Not much happens at the beginning of this chapter, but it gets more actionie at the end. I don't think actionie is a word. Meh.**

 **Okay now on with the chapter**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 2****

After the very brief welcoming to 'The Glade', I found myself outside a decent sized hut. By the mouth watering aroma coming from the door I was pretty sure this was where everyone ate. I didn't dare go inside and face the crowd of people, they were sure to stare at me. After all I was apparently the only girl in The Glade. Instead I got Newt, the only person I really talked to, to get me something. He had given me a brief tour, only pointing out the jobs and what some of the buildings were, saying that I would get a more detailed tour tomorrow with Alby.

Whilst I leaned against the side of the wooden building a few of the many guys said hi to me. The only memorable one was one boy and that was only because his eyebrows looked like they wanted to fly off of his head.

About 5 minutes later Newt strolled out, carrying two plates. One was steaming with spaghetti in it and the other looked to be a chicken sandwich. He put them on a nearby table and sat on the bench. He beckoned for me to sit down with him and I did, immediately going for the sandwich. The pasta felt to much like a homely food and I definitely did not feel at home.

This place brought unease in my stomach. I couldn't shake the feeling that I didn't belong here. Everything felt unnatural and artificial. Even the __food__ felt like something to trick me into a false sense of security. The boys were fine, nearly all 50 of them were welcoming even though it was probably because I was a girl. I just didn't feel safe here, like a pair of angry eyes were watching my every move.

"So," Newts voice said, " You don't like spag balls?"

I raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous name. "Spag balls? What are you, 8?" I replied in a joking manner, amused at the term

He flushed a subtle pink and I felt a swell of accomplishment as I had managed to embarrass him.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I said before he could reply to my earlier comment. He nodded in consent.

"What...what do I look like?" I asked. He took a minute to answer.

"Well, from what I can tell from sitting down, you are fairly tall. You're pale and have dark brown hair. Id say it reached almost to the bottom of the back when its not tied up. You have grey eyes and you are sort of thin." He said, studying me.

I took in the information, trying to picture myself. I gave up when I couldn't get a clear appearance. I sighed and took another bite of my sandwich. I made to say something, but my voice was drowned out by a deafening boom.

I jerked upright at the noise , noticing that all of the entrances were closing. It shouldn't have been possible for them to close. It defied the laws of physics.

I heard a deep laugh come from Newt.

"All of the Greenies get scared by the doors. There ain't nothing to be scared of. They close every night and open every morning."

I looked at him skeptically furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do the doors keep out if not to keep us in?" He blanched at my quick thinking, probably not have expecting me to catch on so quickly.

"Well shank, you are probably the smartest one out of all of us here. The only thing I'm aloud to tell you before the tour is you would be the biggest slinthead if you walked into the maze."

I didn't question his strange use of language "The maze?" I asked

He chuckled and shook his head. His hand landed on my shoulder. "Never mind about the maze, I have to find you somewhere to sleep, now that you've eaten.

I nodded my head, not to keen on sleeping with a bunch of hormonal boys.I stared up at the wooden ceiling.

* * *

Newt left about an hour ago, leaving me in this room that was located in the Homestead. He said that this was were all of the keepers slept, but I didn't ask him what a keeper was as I knew I would only have more questions to be answered.

So I layed there on the soft, but somewhat hard bed, just staring absently. My leg bounced slightly of the bed, creating a soothing rocking motion. It slowly lulled me into a light sleep, which was plagued with flashing lights and blurry faces.

The creaking of a floor board, startled me out of my confusing dreams. I was up in a flash,staring cautiously at the door. It slowly creaked open and the first thing I noticed about the person was his dark skin and short black hair. The second thing I noticed was his confident demeanor and the third thing I noticed was his harsh glare at me. It didn't faze me as I had guessed that this was his default expression; glare at anything in his line of vision.

"Get up She-bean, I want to show you something " Alby said

I stood up quickly to follow his retreating figure and barely managed to not fall down the rickety steps that they apparently deemed 'safe'.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness outside. The artificial sun, that had miraculously appeared after I came here, started to rise, casting The Glade in pink and orange glow. It was a beautiful sight to see and I found myself mesmerized. I was soon distracted though as we reached our destination. It was a portion of the stone, covered in Ivy and partly hidden by the trees. He pulled back the ivy to reveal a small glass window. Curiosity got the best of me and I crouched down to look through the window.

"What am I supposed to be looking for?" I asked after a minute of just staring into the window, that I was pretty sure led into the maze.

"You'll know when you see it."

We stood there for over 5 minutes and just as I was starting to get annoyed it appeared. It was a hideous creature with slimy green flesh that seemed to jiggle every time it moved. It had slits for eyes and placed all around its bulging body were random, sharp pieces of metal. It looked to be something that was genetically engineered judging by the mixture of metal and flesh. It had a long slimy tail that looked to be poised to attack. Before I could back away from the window quickly enough, its tail slammed into the window.

I expected the window to crack and splinter but it didn't. Confusion was clear in my eyes as the creature slammed into the window. One, two, three times. It was like it was desperate to get through, desperate enough for its head to deform even more than it was. Its barely visible eyes, that I weren't even sure were eyes, seemed to stare straight at me.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of cracking glass. My eyes filled with horror as I watched the window in front of me start to splinter.

"Is it supposed to do that?" I asked with a shake in my voice. I slowly started to back away from the window.

"This has never happened before. The glass is supposed to be unbreakable."

"So why is it breaking?" I hissed my eyes staring at the cracked glass. Before Alby could respond the creature gave one last hit and the whole glass window shattered.

* * *

 **WELL DONE! YOU MADE IT TO THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR READING AND LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU THINK THIS IS WORTH CONTINUING.**

 **Before I finish this chapter I want to say a big thank you to BookRain and Em-x. everlasting reviewing and supporting this story.**

 **BYE-ABI**


	3. Chapter 3-Emery

**Chapter Three- Emery**

Published Date: 22/08/16

 **Disclaimer** \- I only own my own characters and their own plot line. I do not own **The Maze Runner**.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The shriek of the monster seemed to wake up every sleeping person in The Glade. It made my ears ring and not long after people started to run out into the middle of The Glade, wondering what the hell was going on. The doors hadn't opened yet, but the sun had risen, illuminating The Glade. It made the sight even more disgusting. The creatures bulbous body seemed to shrink to the size of the small window and then slowly-very slowly-it pushed its body through the small window. It toppled through and stretched its many limbs and appendages. My mind was too shocked to comprehend that there was no way a creature that size could get through such a small window

I felt a hand grasp my elbow, it pulled me backwards and I realized the hand belonged to Alby.

"Get to the homestead!" He shouted. Multiple people then started to appear near the creature, armed with spears and weapons. Many of them looked terrified, but I couldn't find it in to be scared at all. I may have been scared when I saw the creature on the other side of the window, but now that it was up close I didn't feel the previous emotion I had been harbouring. I was fascinated, like a scientist studying a peculiar subject.

Instead of following Alby's orders I asked him a question that had been bugging me ever since I had seen the creatures.

"What is it?" He only spared me a glance and said only one word.

"Griever" And then he was off. He charged at the Griever and it was then that I realized something. All the while the Griever was fighting, it was trying to go in my direction.

I didn't move like Alby told me too, I didn't run towards the homestead, I stood there looking at the creature. There was something so familiar about it, the design of its body and the way it moved. The noises it made whilst it moved were also familiar.

 _Whirr click click, whirr click click._

I had obviously seen this creature somewhere else, some other time before The Glade. What killed me was that I didn't know how I knew.

However, before I could even blink another ear shattering shriek pierced through The Glade. The Griever reared upwards like a horse and charged forward like an angry bull. It pushed many startled Gladers out of the way and it took me a second too late to realize it was charging towards me.

Its tail made contact with the side of my face. I crashed to the ground, feeling a wet sticky liquid pour down my face. Blood. I could see the red thick substance on my hands and it made me want to gag. I guess I was squeamish around blood, I thought bitterly. The blood started to flow more as I moved and ended up blinding me temporarily in my right eye.

I rolled to the side to avoid the Grievers sharp tail and quickly scrambled up to my feet so it didn't have the advantage of me being on the ground. It could easily crush me with its huge mass of a body and I didn't feel like being crushed to death.

It was harder avoiding the Griever when I was blinded in one eye and because of this reason purely I couldn't see what happened next. I merely acted upon instinct as I felt the whoosh of air close to me. I felt a rush of coldness pass over me and as my arms raised upwards to protect myself, the sounds of the Griever suddenly stopped. My eyes slowly opened (I hadn't even realised I closed them) and before me sat the Griever with the most innocent look a creature that terrifying could possess.

All of this had only taken place in a matter of seconds and I was left purely in shock. Why wasn't it attacking? The Griever looked at me with an innocent look in its slited eyes. How could a creature be so violent and then a second later look all innocent? Although, there was nothing innocent looking about the Griever with its monstrous appearance.

I took a step away from the Griever with my arms still raised, but as I did this the Griever let out a whine, like a kicked puppy. I looked at it no longer feeling fascinated or the fear when it had attacked me. I kept eye contact with the creature because I feared that if I looked away it would become violent again and that was the last thing I wanted to happen.

As I had been so occupied with Griever, I hadn't realized how far away I had moved away from the small window. It seemed that when I had gotten back up my feet had moved for me in desperation to get as far away from the Griever.

The rest of the Gladers stood more close to the window than I was. They were all in different spaces, as if they had been running, but had also suddenly stopped. They all seemed to be wearing the same expression of shock and it was directed at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows confused and looked for a familiar blonde head. I found Newt and raised and gave him a questioning look.

 _'_ _What's going on?'_

He just shook his head and mouthed the word _later_. In the suddenly silent Glade a deafening boom echoed around us. I hoped that the griever would just leave and go back to the maze as I didn't want this creature in the glade another second.

The Grievers let out a shriek and I realised I had broken eye contact, but it didn't attack. Instead it made its way towards to entrance that was now opening, just like I had hoped. It didn't spare the Gladers a second glance even as they all raised their weapons at it. It disappeared around the corner of the maze corridor leaving behind the still frozen and shocked Gladers. There was a moment of tense silence in which The Gladers looked between me and the empty maze corridor. The whispers started to pollute the air getting louder and louder. However, their opinions didn't matter to me as much as they should have. All of the Gladers seemed to repeat a name. They whispered the name with barely lidded fear as if something bad would happen if they said it any louder. It was name that sparked a flame of recognition in my eyes and a burst of energy in my veins.

 _Emery_

* * *

A few hours after the whole Griever incident most Gladers had calmed down enough to fully concentrate on their work. More than most were still on edge, jumping at Griever like noises. Alby had control again and was having a gathering with all of the other Keepers to discuss what had happened. I was told by Newt that the gathering was mainly going to revolve around me which I was surprised at. I mean I was the only girl but compared to that and the griever incident it didn't seem like a very important thing.

At the moment I was on a tour with Chuck, the only person who would actually talk to me. He talked nonstop and I felt a sisterly love towards him. He made me feel slightly more relaxed, in this foreign place called The Glade. Throughout the day I waited for Newt to come back from the gathering. I had realized that he was second in command, even though he didn't have a very authoritative look to him.

At the moment I was sitting at the border of the woods or as they called it 'The Deadheads'. The name didn't make the woods any more appealing to me. Apparently, according to Chuck, the Deadheads was where they buried all of the dead Gladers.

Chuck as always was talking. "-so I dump the bucket of dirty water over his head and I got away with it! Hey, isn't that Minho?"

"Who's Minho." I said not recognising the name.

"The Asian looking guy running towards us." He replied pointing at a brown skinned and black haired guy. His hair was spiked upwards and his thin blue top didn't manage to hide his very visible defined body. He took powerful strides towards and Chuck sprung upwards, with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Minho, aren't you supposed to be at the gathering."

"Yeah I was, but I sent to get the new she-bean over here."

I scoffed, "She-Bean has a name."

"And that is?" He replied.

At his comment my eyebrows furrowed. I still didn't know my name. I had gone a full day and a half and I had never remembered my name once. Would I ever remember or was that something the people who put us here took as well?

"I don't really know my name…yet" I said begrudgingly. He smirked and I felt a dislike for him. Maybe it was just his personality, maybe he was a really nice person but I didn't like feeling embarrassed. I raised my arm towards him. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna help me up or not?" I said, annoyed. My small hand was then engulfed by his strong one and I was yanked upwards. Dusting of the dirt from my pants I said to Chuck that I would see him later. I started walking to the gathering only to stop short as I had forgotten where they took place. I heard a laugh from behind me and I scowled . Minho brushed past me and I followed him.

It only accoutred to me later, whilst we were walking to ask him why I was needed at the gathering in the first place.

"I thought Newt told you that the gathering was about you?" He said.

"He did, but I didn't really think that it was such a big deal that I needed to be there. I mean compared to the Griever getting into the Glade and me being the only girl, I feel like the Griever thing is more important." I replied sharing my thoughts from earlier on.

Minho only laughed bitterly, muttering something under his breath. I knew he wasn't telling me something. It might be connected to why nobody would talk to me. Throught out the walk onwards I kept my mouth shut. I also pretended not to notice the cautious glances Minho threw in my direction.

* * *

 **I feel really bad about how long it took me to get this chapter out. I wrote it and re-wrote at least six times. Combined with that and other problems (that I'm not going to specify) I just never really got the chance to finish it and publish it. But now I have and I think that's all that really matters. I promise in _Chapter 4_ you will know the OC's name.**

 **I'm thinking of making another fanfic. I'm a big fan of Danny Phantom and Teen wolf. I don't necessarily think that these to will be a crossover, but I might use this two shows in their own crossovers. Tell me what you think about this idea.**

 **Something funny. Whilst I was trying to upload this chapter I actually forgot how. I had to look for a youtube video explaining how to actually do it.**

 **Anyways feel free to point out any grammatical mistakes.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Abi**


	4. Chapter 4-Lie

**Chapter Four- Lie**

Published Date- 31/8/16

 ** _Disclaimer_** \- I only own my own characters and my characters plot line.

 **CHAPTER 4**

In almost every gathering there was always the air of seriousness as they had to deliver a punishment to a guilty Glader. However, this meeting was different. First off the subject of the meeting was not here. Second, they had no real proof other than their own paranoia and instincts to prove the Glader was guilty. And thirdly the Glader was a girl, in fact the _only_ girl.

So this gathering wasn't a normal one. The people in the gathering were on edge, remembering what had happened when the Griever tried to attack the She-Bean. It was like an invisible force. Every time the Griever tried to get to close it would rear backwards and try again. Finally, it just stood there, looking at her and her looking at it.

One certain Glader was thinking about something else. A boy with black hair and blue grey eyes that he hadn't seen in a year. When Alby had seen the Griever trying to attack he had been reminded of this boy, this boy who thought he could control the Grievers and drove himself mad believing it. All of the Gladers, besides She-Bean, knew about the 'accident' that involved this boy, even if somewhat vaguely (the story had been watered down). They had only told the Gladers that the Griever hadn't attacked the boy, but had attacked the rest of them. They also told them that the boy had disappeared with the Griever. This boy's name was Emery and it was certain by all the whispers circulating his name that people had had the same realisation he had.

Throughout the past hour, Alby and the other Keepers had been discussing the Griever incident, not understanding why the Griever stopped attacking. They went over it over and over again, making sure not to miss anything. It was such an unusual thing to happen as any person that had come into contact with Griever had either died, been severely injured/stung or had only barely managed to out run it. Only one person was known to have not been attacked by a Griever.

The last time Alby had seen this boy was in The Maze disappearing around the maze corridor.

 _A boy with dark hair and vibrant blue-grey eyes stood, his hands stretched out to the Griever, shaking with barely concealed horror and excitement. The Griever tried to lunge forward to the unprotected group of people, but the boy stopped it like you would a dog. His blue-grey eyes glinted dangerously, even though he would never hurt even a fly_

 _Stay!"_

 _The Griever that stood before him let out a whine and slowly stalked away from the small group of people, going deeper into the maze, just like how he had commanded. However, the few Gladers weren't concentrating on the Griever or the boy, they were concentrating on what the griever had done. Before their feet layed a boy around the age of 19 with red hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was still convulsing after the Griever attacked him, but the most noticeable thing about him was the big red stain that was quickly getting larger and larger on his shirt. He was dying and the boy with the blue-grey eyes had caused it. He knew it was his fault, but even though some part of him felt regret, he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He didn't feel like himself, he felt as if there was somebody else controlling his actions. Still, Nick was practically dead because of him and soon the small amount of guilt he had grew and manifested in size. He felt back in control of his body and emotions and suddenly it clicked, they were controlling him. He did the first thing he could think of._

 _Emery squeezed his eyes shut and took off down the maze corridor, turning the corner and disappearing._

 _Clint and Jeff along with Gally didn't notice the disappearance of Emery as they were too preoccupied with stemming the blood flow from Nicks body. However, one person did notice, Alby saw Emery run off and almost immediately had the instinct to run after him, but when he rounded the corner of where Emery and the Griever, previously, had disappeared there was no-one there._

Alby was snapped away from his memory by the conversation in the room suddenly quieting. There in the entry way of the room was Minho and She-Bean, it accourd to him that he still didn't know what her name was. Her posture seemed rigid and stiff and Alby didn't blame her. He could see and sense all of the cold judgemental and curious stares most of the Gladers were sending her. Gally practically looked displeased with her presence.

Minho, walked towards his respected seat leaving She-Bean standing by herself. She only hesitated a moment before walking over to one of the two available seats.

By the time we had reached the gathering my heart was racing. I was anxious, which I had no real reason to be. Minho walked briskly with his long legs and even though I was tall myself I had to take two strides for every one he took. My newly bandaged face stung faintly and I focused on that rather than my nervousness.

I could feel the curious, serious and otherwise judgemental looks that the Keepers threw at me. For the first time since I could remember I felt intimidated around people that I knew, even though I had only been in the Glade for a day. It was a feeling that I hated. Minho sat down in his seat leaving me to sit in the one of the two available seats that was slightly set apart from the rest of the Keepers. I kept a blank and cold look on my face not wanting to show that their starts were affecting me.

 _Don't tell them anything._

My body jolted upwards from its slouched position. I held my breath, my hands clenched.

I looked around me to see if anybody had noticed or heard what had happened. However, _most_ were looking at Alby, waiting for him to speak. Only one person wasn't looking at Alby and that was Newt. Instead he was looking right at me with a worried expression. I avoided eye contact with him throughout the gathering. I waited for Alby to speak.

"We've never had a girl in the Glade before," Alby started, " that's why we need to address this." My body didn't move from its stiff position. I looked at the rest of the Keepers. Most of them were impassive, some of them were confused and one in particular looked about ready to explode in anger.

"You're not going to tell her about-'He nearly screamed the words, but was quickly shut up by an irritated glare from Minho.

"Slim it Gally."

Alby nodded his head in thanks. They all looked like they knew something that I didn't. I hated not knowing. I also hated not knowing were that voice came from.

"Tell me about what?" I said.

"Your new sleeping arrangements." Said Newt. I knew that wasn't what he really wanted to talk about, but I didn't call him out on it.

"What about the place I was previously staying?" I asked.

"Loverboy over here gave you his room so you didn't have to sleep with the others." Minho said, gesturing to Newt.

"Loverboy, wow" I muttered so nobody would hear me. I flushed faintly pink at the nickname.

"So where am I sleeping?" I finally asked.

"Newt offered to share his room with you" Said a boy with tan skin and shaggy hair. I didn't look at Newt, but said a quick thanks.

"We only want you for a one more thing, " he paused and it seemed to me like everybody in the room took a breath in anticipation, "Do you recognize the name Emery?"

 ** _Please._**

That voice again.

"What?" I whispered in confusion. Where was this voice coming from?

"Speak up She-Bean, we can't hear you." The previously angry Glader said or rather snarled.

 _Lie_

"I don't recognize the name Emery."

 **Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot. Every time I see a new supporter my heart gives a leap of joy.**

 **Thank you Zoey24 for the amazing review.**

 **Please point out any mistakes.**

 ** _Abi_**


	5. Chapter 5- That Boy and That Girl

**Chapter Five**

 **Published Date: 05/10/16**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner. I only own my own characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

I hated lying. I didn't know why I hated doing it so much, but they seemed to believe me when I said I didn't recognize the name, which I was glad for. As soon as Alby dismissed everybody I was the first one to get up and leave. It was mainly of two reasons. The Keepers stares were starting to become unbearable and I knew as soon as Newt could talk to me he would question what had happened in the gathering. I wouldn't be able to answer as I had no idea myself.

So I practically ran out there like my non-existent tail was on fire. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough, as by the time I got back to The Deadheads, Newt was hot on my heels. I sighed and turned around to face him.

"Hey Newt." I said. He regarded me with wide brown eyes.

"What was that in there? I don't say it wasn't anything, it was definitely something."

I floundered for a few seconds before blurting the first thing that came into my mouth.

"You have pretty eyes!" We both froze. I didn't even know where that thought had come from. It was like my mind went into autopilot and said the first thing it could think off. However, now that I thought about it he did have very beautiful eyes. However, I wasn't quite sure why I had blurted it out to him of all people. I silently cursed myself.

Newt still hadn't moved. He stood there, mouth agape like a fish. I was suppressing several actions: the need to laugh at his expression and the need to run away as fast as I could and pretend that I hadn't said what I had just said.

Newt finally uttered his first word, but it didn't really sound like a word. It sounded more like a horse croak and at this point I couldn't keep myself from laughing. Before I knew it we were both on the ground laughing our heads off like maniacs. However, what really mattered was that I managed to go the rest of the day without Newt questioning me again.

* * *

The Glade seemed to reflect my mood: gloomy and dark. The builders had boarded up the broken window with wood as they had no way of repairing it with glass. I watched them as they worked and thought back to the days earlier events. The Griever, the stares, the gathering and finally the voice.

I didn't know who that voice belonged too and I wasn't in any hurry to find out. There was something about the voice that made me flinch. I replayed their words over and over and over again until my mind ached. Who where they? Did I know them? Did they know __me__? I didn't know. If I knew. I knew something bad would happen, to me or too them but it wouldn't be pleasant. That was why I shut my mind off. My head was whirling with thoughts so I simply just stopped thinking. I walked to tree, rested my back against it and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

 _ _Children's' laughter filled my ears. I was in a small room a basement most likely and in front of me where two children. A little girl with dark brown hair and a boy with black hair. They were giggling and whispering together. In between them sat a box filled with chocolate. The girl went to pick up one, but before she had the chance to grab it, the little boy took it and stuffed it in his mouth.__

 _ _The small girl let out a battle cry and threw herself at the boy. They fell to the ground and the little girl sat on his back triumphantly.__

 _"_ _ _That's for taking my chocolate you lizard!" The girl shouted. She then jumped up, grabbed the box of chocolates and ran towards me. I went to move out of the way, but the little girl went through me instead. I turned around to see her run up wooden stairs and disappeared through a door. The boy hoisted himself up and ran after her. Their laughter carried on until my vision blurred.__

* * *

 _ _The sky was sunny even though the trees and ground where still wet from the heavy rain that had presumably happened earlier. My bare feet sunk into mud as I walked towards the large towering tree above me. The tree had an old wooden tree house connected to it and a wooden ladder propped in front of it.__

 _ _Before I could study it further the sound of running feet drew my attention. The same little girl came running from behind me. She was older now maybe 10? Her brown hair was tied back into an intricate braid that bounced as she over her shoulders was a black rucksack She quickly climbed up the ladder whilst shouting a name.__

 _"_ _ _Emery! Guess what I found!" She shouted. As she got to the entrance of the tree house she stopped.__

 _"_ _ _Emery?" She said. She pulled her body all the way into the house. Suddenly I found myself in a small in closed space. The little girl sat in front of me, scowling.__

 _"_ _ _Why is he always late?" She grumbled to herself. She looked up and I realized how strange her eyes were. They were a dark stormy grey and I couldn't help but not stare and stare. I was jerked away from my trance when she huffed and shuffled to the space beside me. I watched as she violently banged the back of her head against the wood wall. She didn't move and slowly, after what felt like hours, her strange coloured eyes shut and she was asleep.__

 _ _By the time the girl had jerked awake it had fallen dark. Her eyes widened and she shot upwards, climbing quickly down the ladder, leaving the rucksack in the small tree house. I found myself outside again and watched as she sprinted through the trees and out of my line of sight.__

* * *

 _ _There was crying: the certain type of crying where you could hear the emotion. Sat back against the door was the little girl. Her eyes were now a lighter steel colour, but they where also puffy. She held a picture frame in her hand. I slid down the door to look at the photo and saw the little girl and a boy hugging. It was the same boy from the basement. They shone with laughter and I automatically smiled. The girl let out a sob and curled in on herself, cradling the photo in her hands carefully.__

 _"_ _ _Where did you go?" She whispered. She buried her head in her knees.__

 ** _'_** ** _ _ **You've left me alone and I don't know what to do. You promised you wouldn't leave me.'**__**

 _ _I knew the little girl had not spoken out loud. She had raised her head to look at the picture and her mouth had not moved. The only explanation was that I was either imagining it or I had heard her thoughts.__

 _ _Her feeling of sadness seemed to reside in me, like I was the one who was feeling those emotions. I could feel her grief and knew that the boy in the picture was gone. I didn't know where, but he was gone and was most likely never going to come back.__

* * *

 _ _There was face. I didn't know who it was or what they looked like, but they had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. A mixture of cerulean blue and steel grey. The rest of their face was blurred. It was like looking through an opaque window. I knew they had black hair, but that was all I could see besides their eyes.__

 _ _Suddenly, the figure started moving. It was as if in slow motion. The figure started to come towards me and then they started to speak.__

 _ _. "You can't trust them Thea"__

 _ _The name Thea made me tense. Was that my name? I had never heard of someone being named Thea. Was it short for something?__

 _ _I jerked away from my thoughts when the figures hands grasped my shoulders. Strong hands and a deep voice. This was defiantly a boy, maybe my age or younger: I couldn't tell.__

 _"_ _ _Did you hear me Thea? You can't trust them. You can't trust__ ** _ _ **anyone**__** _ _." He said, his hands tightening their hold on my shoulders.__

 _"_ _ _Who are you? Who are they?"__

 _"_ _ _I can't tell you," he let out a sigh of frustration, "they would kill me if they knew I was invading your dreams"__

 _ _I stayed quiet and jerked away from his hands, all the while glaring at him. His eyes showed urgency and sadness.__

 _"_ _ _You don't remember me and I fear you never will, but you have to trust me Thea. Don't trust WCKD. Don't trust any of them." He said voice laced with urgency.__

 _ _I wanted to shout at him. Who is WCKD? Who are you? And why do I feel like I've met you before? Non of my questions could be answered because at that moment something happened that shocked me to the bone.__

 _ _The blurriness of his face cleared to reveal a boy, 17 or younger, with pitch black hair blue grey eyes and high cheek bones. I knew who this boy was as soon as I had locked eyes with him.__

 _ _He was the boy in the basement. The boy the little girl had called for. The boy from the picture that was 'gone'. And finally the boy that the whole Glade seemed to know.__

 _ _Everything started to become clear. The little girl was me and the boy…was Emery.__

 _ _Emery smiled.__

 _"_ _ _Wake up, he's coming"__

* * *

 **Some of you may have realised that the main characters name has changed. Her name is Thea short for Theadora. I've spelt it differently 'cause I like this way better.**

 **This chapter could have been better, but I just wanted to get this out as soon as I could as I haven't updated in a while.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for the amazing reviews.**

 **Feel free to point out any mistakes.**

 **see ya**

 **ABI**


	6. Chapter 6- New Arrival

**Chapter 6- New Arrival**

 **Publish Date: 21/1/17**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

I was jarred away from my dreams by a blaring alarm that seemed to make my very eardrums vibrate with noise. When I heard the horrendous sound my initial instinct was to get away from the possible danger. However, the last words that boy, Emery, had said to me ringed in my head. _'He's coming_.' Was it really a coincidence that an alarm went off when supposedly _'he'_ , whoever he was, was coming? I didn't believe in coincidences and I especially did not believe that this was a coincidence.

I quickly got to my feet, brushing the mud and any dirt away from my murky green cargo pants. As I looked around me I noticed the crowd of boys near the builders section. They were gathered in a semi-circle and I realized that where they were standing was the entrance to the elevator, which brought me up here. The boys didn't seem scared by the alarm and this, after some thinking, led me to believe that the elevator was connected to the alarm. It didn't take someone particularly smart to figure out that the elevator box thing was coming back up again. Whether it was carrying the 'he' Emery had talked about was an entire different situation.

Figuring this out, did not make me feel any better. Right now I cursed my fast thinking as if I had been slower I wouldn't have to live with the anticipation that seemed to grip me. I cursed the people who put me here and finally, I cursed Emery and his apparent need to be cryptic just to confuse me. I paused in my thinking. It was like I could hear his laughter. It was so close...

I turned my head towards the boys and sure enough they were laughing, at what I didn't know. My curiosity took hold of me and I started to jog lightly to the group of boys. Suddenly, a body of a 16 year old boy pushed through the crowd and started to death sprint in a random direction. Unfortunately, that direction was where I was and before I could move or before he could comprehend that I was blocking his path, he crashed into me, knocking me to the ground with him lying on top of me. In the seconds that it took us to realize what had happened I had gathered many things about him. (1) He was heavy (2) He, weirdly , smelled like chemicals and (3) He looked strangely familiar. I wasn't quite sure if I had seen him anywhere in the Glade even though his face and demeanor was one I would have remembered. He wasn't exactly sexy or beautiful, but the curiosity in his eyes and the air of seriousness around him made me look at him twice. He bad brown messy hair and brown eyes that turned a whiskey colour in the sun. He had a few moles dotting the side of his chin and neck, but somehow it suited him. He was breathing heavily, from the running of course. I noticed all of this in a second and I could see him doing the same evaluation that I had been doing to him.

I quickly pushed him of me and got up from the ground. He was still sat there staring at me like an idiot.

"What?" I said.

"Thea?" He widened his eyes like he was shocked at what he had just said. I didn't show any reaction, but my mind was whirring. I had not forgotten the dream I had and I had not forgotten the name of which Emery had called me. He had called me Thea and now this boy, who was probably 'him', knew my name.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked calmly, kneeling down to get to his level.

"I-I don't know how I know your name. It just came to me," he said, only answering one of my questions. I believed him for whatever reason.

"You didn't answer one of my questions. Who are you?" I asked in a more gentle manner a frown upon my face.

" Thomas. I think, but I can't remember a thing else. Why can't I remembered anything?! Where am I!?" He said as he started to panic.

"Calm down! Calm down. It's okay, Alby can explain everything to you. In fact he's coming over here now." I said with relief. I didn't want to be around this boy any longer than I had too. The boy- Thomas - turned to the direction my eyes were looking.

As I made eye contact with Alby I was met with a hard glare. I blinked in surprise wondering what warranted that reaction towards me. I couldn't think of anything that I might have done to anger him. The glare he was giving me was slightly different to his normal expression, but I could practically taste his wariness around me.

In the matter of seconds it took Alby to reach us, Thomas and I were already off the ground and on our feet.

Alby barely gave me a glance, except a wary glare, before turning to Thomas and explaining practically nothing in his annoying cryptic style. I could feel the irritation and curiosity radiating from Thomas. It almost made me smile, but instead I was hit with a sudden wave of annoyance. My head became fuzzy and I stumbled back in surprise at the sudden feeling, loosing my bearings.

Before I could fully tumble over I felt hands quickly grab me and straighten me upward

"Are you okay?" I heard Thomas ask.

"Yeah...I'm fine." I said with a slight shake of the head to clear my mind. " I'm gonna go and find Chuck, see you around." I said whilst turning away. However, I was stopped my Alby's voice.

" Actually She-Bean-"

" I have a name" I interrupted. However, he carried in talking like I had never in spoken.

"-Take Greenie with you."

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

" To get him some breakfast." He said like it was the most obvious thing. In fact it was. I was just to distracted to realize.

" Why can't you do it?" I inquired. He looked at me in irritation.

"'Cause I have somewhere that I need to be."

" Fine." I said icily, " Come on _Greenie_."

I could practically hear Thomas rolling his eyes at my back.

* * *

When we both got to the lunch hall (A/N is that what you call it?) we were met with wary glances. This wasn't new to me as most people were still uncertain around me due to the Griever incident. However, Thomas wasn't use to this.

"Why are they all staring at us?" He whispered.

"Something happened a day or two ago. They're all sort of quiet and wary around me now." I said.

" What did you do?" He asked. Before I got the chance to answer, Chuck came bounding over to us. I smiled at his enthusiasm, however I could see a hint of confusion in his eyes. I decided not the question it.

"Chuck this is-"

"Thomas, I know!" He said interrupting me. I shook my head slightly, chuckling.

"Come on. Lets get you something to eat."

* * *

He watched the screen intently, taking in the girls features like it would be the last time he would ever see her again. Well, it could be the last time he would see her face again. Every single day he lived in fear of the day he would die. It could be today, it could be tomorrow, it could months from now. He just hoped that he would still be alive to see her make it out of the maze. _If_ she made it out of the maze.

* * *

 **A/N- I don't really like this chapter at all. Not much happens in it, buuuuut I hope you enjoy it.**


	7. Chapter 7- Collecting the Veggies

**CHAPTER 7- Collecting the Veggies**

 **PLEASE READ THE NOTE**

 **Hopefully you liked this. Feel free to leave any corrections. I found it hard to write this as i couldn't really remember what happened in the maze runner. I don't own the book (read them though) and i don't have the movie on DVD to go over. The time line may be a bit messed up, but please excuse it.**

 **It would be really helpful if anybody could put down the events and the order of which they go in, but you don't have too.**

 **Published Date: 17/03/17**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

The suns unnatural light made me wince as I stepped out of the lunch hall and out into the open. I held a large basket that was intended to be filled with vegetables and fruit from the Trackhoes. After Thomas and Chuck had finished eating I had been practically dragged away by Frypan to begin my first day of finding a job. Today I was meant to help Frypan out in the kitchen, but he didn't trust me to do anything as the last time he did that I almost managed to burn the pasta. He then decided to in trust me with just cutting up veggies, but I almost managed to take one of my fingers off. In my panic I had managed to knock over the huge bowl a veggies and it went everywhere. After that I had literally been kicked out of the kitchen to do something that wouldn't get me or Frypan killed: collecting vegetables.

I sighed in annoyance. I wanted to be helpful, but I had already proved to myself (and Frypan) that if I was to be in that kitchen any longer I would probably burn it down on accident. Frypan would never forgive me for that, that kitchen and everything in it was practically his baby.

The Trackhoes garden was almost on the other side of the Glade. I heaved a sigh of annoyance, but pushed my legs forward anyway. As I began to get closer to the garden my eyes turned blurry. The image of the Glade was replaced with an image of a lab filled with computers. I wasn't seeing out of my eyes, but someone else s. The person kept moving around, but then finally sat down in front of a computer. A computer that had an image of the Glade on it, specifically a girl. Me.

The person began to furiously type on a keyboard, with thin artistic hands, in a panicked manner. The person started to talk. I would recognize his voice anywhere. Emery.

At first I thought he was talking to someone else in the lab- the place I had somehow managed to see through his eyes. But after a few second I realized he was talking to me.

 _'Thea. The new one is in trouble. He's in the woods gathering water. I need you to go help him.'_

Hesitantly I replied.

 **'What?'**

 _'No time for questions, I'll give you directions.'_

Suddenly I was back in the Glade, with the basket still in my hands. I hesitantly started to move towards the Deadheads, closer towards Thomas. My feet started to pick up pace until I was sprinting into the trees. I heard Emery's voice in my head again.

 _Turn right._

I didn't know where I was going as everything looked the same, but I took a sharp right anyways, deciding to trust him. I kept running, following Emery's directions until he said:

 _Stop._

I did as he said and looked around me, the trees had started to thin out and in this part of the Deadheads the sun was almost completely blocked out. In front of me there was a wide open space with rocks jutting out at random intervals and a large glass box in the middle. The place looked like a graveyard. Next to the box was Thomas, completely unharmed. I groaned in annoyance stepping out of the trees and walking towards Thomas. He looked at me in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

I casually shrugged my shoulders, "just wondering around. Saw you here and I thought I'd join you." It wasn't like I was gonna tell him that I found him by a voice in my head called Emery that thought he was in danger. He would think I was crazy. Maybe I am crazy. Thomas nodded his head and turned back to the box.

"What's in it?" I asked, trying to make conversation. I knew what would be in a box like that in the middle of the woods.

"A dead body" Thomas said, finishing my thought.

"What happened to him?" I mumbled to myself. However, Thomas replied to my question.

"He went down the box when it had left. They were trying to find a way out. It killed him" He said. I didn't want to know how he had died so I didn't ask. Instead, whilst Thomas was still looking at the coffin like thing, I looked around us for any types of danger. Emery must have had a reason for making me come here, he wouldn't just send me on a wild goose chase for nothing. As my mind reached that conclusion I heard a twig snap. My head swerved so fast that I was surprised I didn't get whiplash. I looked to my left and into the trees, I could hear rustling and I could slightly see a flash of blonde hair.

I tapped Thomas's shoulder. "I think we should-" an animalistic scream interrupted me. A boy with pale sickly skin launched himself at Thomas so suddenly that it took me a second to process what had just happened. He was shouting - no screaming something in this voice that sent shivers down my spine. He was trying to strangle Thomas and without a thought I threw myself at the insane boy, dragging him away. Me and the boy made eye contact and the lunacy in his eyes dulled down for a second and was replaced with sadness.

"I thought you were nice" He said. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion and suddenly the lunacy was back in his eyes. "BUT YOU'RE JUST LIKE _THEM_." He knocked me backwards and I saw a flash of something silver. A knife. He was going to stab me. The panic overwhelmed me and I screamed, grabbing the first thing my hand made contact with. I brought the hard object in contact with the boys head. The boy fell off of me, dazed. I quickly rose to see Thomas charging towards me. I realised that whilst me and the insane boy were fighting we had managed to move into the trees. Thomas had a look of panic on his face and quickly grabbed hold of my hands. We started to sprint away from the boy as fast as we could.

"HELP!" Thomas screamed. I was too out of breath to say anything. Suddenly I felt a hand on my back. I let out a shocked scream as both me, Thomas and the boy rolled down a hill. I immediately rose, knowing that Thomas was right behind me and continued on running.

This time it was me who was screaming. "HELP." I shouted. My hair was draped in front of my face and I could barely see where I was going.

"SOMEBODY! HELP!" I couldn't tell which one of us was shouting at this point. Maybe it was both of us, but it didn't matter. Someone had to have heard us. We all broke free from the woods and sprinted out into the Glade. The sunlight blinded me for a second and that was enough time for the boy to tackle me to the ground and pin me there. He clawed at my face and the bandage fell off. I could feel blood dripping down my face, he had reopened the barely formed scab. I gasped is panic, but he wasn't on me for long. Thomas pulled him of and suddenly they were fighting. Thomas somehow ended up being strangled, but before I could do anything a metal rod was swung at the boys head. The sound was deafening and I winced.

"Pin him down!" I heard a boy shout. I looked up and saw Newt crouched over me . He held the metal rod and I almost laughed at the sight.

"Lift up his shirt." I heard someone command as Newt helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern present in his voice. I nodded my head, but didn't spare him a glance as my eyes were too fixated on the insane boys stomach. It was splotched with the colours blue and black and you could see the veins. It looked alive and it was spreading very quickly.

"I didn't mean too" I heard the boy cry in a hoarse voice, he looked at me. "I'm sorry." I closed my eyes and turned away from him, not wanting to see his tear streaked face.

"He's been stung", I heard one of the boys say, " In the middle of the day?" I didn't understand what that meant, but I was still reeling from the attempted murder so my mind wasn't up to the task of trying to figure it out. I was still breathing heavily and the blood hadn't clotted yet. The blood was freely running down my face and I felt a sudden wave of fatigue hit me. I stumbled slightly into Newt, already feeling the black dots take over my vision. I hadn't eaten or drank anything all day and with the unforeseen attack and the blood loss, my body wasn't holding up too well. My last thought before I let myself be consumed by the darkness was of how to get Emery back for all of this.


	8. Chapter 8- The Book

**This chapter is very short and was originally meant to be with chapter 7, however I decided to split it up.**

 **17/03/17**

 **Chapter 8**

When I awoke it was quiet and dark outside. I was in a foreign room filled with many bottles of different types of medicines and beds where I presumed the sick would lay. I was in the Glades makeshift 'hospital', lying on a soft bed. The room was empty besides me, but I still tried to keep quiet as I didn't want to wake anybody up. I carefully sat up, ignoring my sore muscles and the dull throbbing on my face. I quietly scowled to myself in annoyance when I realised that I bad fainted. It couldn't have been helped but I found it hard to not be embarrassed.

"What's wrong with you? You look like someone just stole the last chocolate." A voice said. I jumped my eyes widening, turning to where the voice had come from. There sat a very sleepy looking Newt at the side of my bed. It looked like he had been there for hours.

"How long have you been here for? Actually how long have I been here for?" I asked. Newt smiled,

"Only for a few hours" he said " How are you? " He asked.

"As good as I can be after almost being killed." I said smiling. He hesitantly smiled back at me, the worry was still clouding his eyes.

"Hey," I said softly, "I'm okay." I put my hand on his in attempt to comfort him. It seemed to work as I saw him visibly relax.

" You should probably go back to your room...well our room. We are roommates now after all." I said. He nodded his head reluctantly and in the next two minutes I was by myself in the room. I considered asking him to come back as the silence was killing me, but I decided that it was more important that he got his sleep. I sighed I irritation and rolled over.

Unexpectedly, I felt a sharp jab in my leg and I sat up to look at it. One of my many pockets was bulging with something. I didn't how hadn't noticed it before. I opened the pocket and pulled out a battered, leather covered book with a strange symbol on it. I took away the elastic band keeping the book together and opened it. The pages were covered in curvy looped writing. There were pictures and drawing too. They looked like designs-sketches of projects. One of them was a sketch of a Griever, however there were notes dotted around everywhere, explaining certain parts of the design. At the neck it read:

 _'to deactivate the Griever, look for a red flashing light and smash it.'_

That information would come in handy if I ever had another run in with a Griever, i thought.

I spent the next few hours flicking through the book, reading random passages of old experiments. I was fairly certain that the book was mine, i had no evidence, but it seemed like the most logical answer that i could come up with. As i got towards the middle the entries stopped. i flicked through the rest and came across an entry towards the back of the was only a few word long in capitals. All it said was:

 _WICKED IS NOT GOOD._

As soon as my eyes layed on the word my vision went black.

I really was getting sick of these visions.

 **Hopefully you liked this. Feel free to leave any corrections. I found it hard to write this as i couldn't really remember what happened in the maze runner. I don't own the book (read them though) and i don't have the movie on DVD to go over. The time line may be a bit messed up**


	9. QUICK NOTE PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

**Quick note. PLEASE READ**

 **I don't own the books of this series so i am purely going of memory for this fanfiction. Some of the events and the specific facts are not entirely correct. If anybody has a timeline of all the events that happen in the book then please share as it will make my life much more easier.**

 **Also some other facts.**

 **This book is a mixture of the movie AND the book. So you will see some of the book events and movie events combined together. If you have you problem with this just don't read.**


	10. Chapter 9- Mice and Cheese

**Chapter 9- Mice and Cheese**

 **Published** **date: 24/3/17**

 **Thank you so much babyks2 for the plot summary of the Maze runner. It made this chapter so much more easier to write.**

 **I hope you enjoy this**

* * *

 _Everything was white. A blinding white that made me want to shied my eyes from the sheer intensity of it. The whole bedroom was in white. The walls were white, the small closet and draws were white and the beds was draped in a white clean quilt. On the neatly made bed was a girl with long brown hair and grey eyes, the girl Newt had described me as. Past me looked up with a lost look and stood up from the bed of which she had been sitting on. In her hand was a stark black book that stood out against the white walls. It was the same book that I held a few minutes prior. She glanced down at it briefly and looked towards the barely noticeable white door, before diving towards the desk where a pen layed. She flipped open the book, seemingly to a random page and quickly scrawled something down._

 _"Please work…" She whispered with her eyes closed, as if she was saying a prayer. She then pulled out a small slip of paper from one of her many pockets and kissed it. She shoved both of the objects in two separate pockets and straitened her back, head held up high, with a look of determination on her face._

 _I watched as a second later many guards armed with guns piled into her room and dragged her away. She didn't go with a fight and remained perfectly calm. Her eyes locked onto the place that I was standing and I saw her lips curve up into a small knowing smile._

With a gasping breath my eyes flew open to be met with a sunlit room. I looked around expecting to find myself in the pure white room, but I was still in the clinic, sitting upright with the black leather book clutched between my hands.

The word WICKED rang a warning bell in my head and I suddenly found myself breathing heavily. It felt like someone was strangling me. My chest started to burn with need for oxygen. I could feel the panic rising quickly, but I didn't know why.

Flashes of distraught faces plagued the inside of my closed eyes.

" _Thea,_ " Said a cool female voice. I clutched at my head and groaned.

"Thea?" The voice repeated.

"Shut up," I whispered.

"Thea!" Two warm hands clasped at my shoulders and pulled my head up. My eyes cracked open to be met with Thomas' light brown ones. I jumped back, startled and almost fell from the bed

"Wha…?" I didn't finish the word as Thomas interrupted me.

"Are you okay?" He said worried. I slowly nodded trying to process the feeling that I had just experienced. I knew what had just happened. I had just had a panic attack, but I was beyond confused as I had no idea why. I knew it had something to do with the word WICKED. I paused at the word. I had seen that word before. It had been on the crates that the box had brought up along with me. At the time I couldn't process the words, but now they were clear as day.

They had said: _PROPERTY OF WICKED_

I looked down and saw the words again:

 _WICKED IS NOT GOOD._

I stared at the words in the book. It had fallen onto the floor during my panic. They were quickly scrawled down and weren't as neat as the everything else in the book, almost as if it had been wrote in a panicked hurry…

My attention was suddenly jerked away from the book and towards Thomas' fingers snapping in front of my face for attention.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" He said. I gave him a weary, but reassuring smile.

"I'm fine" I said. It didn't look like he believed me, but he let the subject drop anyways. I was grateful for that as I wasn't in the mood to explain my weird visions and senses of deja vu. I found it hard to explain it to myself.

* * *

Through half the day I was dragged along with Chuck and Thomas aimlessly, before leaving with Zart and Thomas to work in the gardens. My mind was never really on the task or what people were saying. All I could think about was the heaviness against my leg, which was the book. Before I knew it, the sky had darkened and the doors had closed.

However, the Glade hadn't gone quiet it had actually gotten much more louder. I looked around in confusion, all of the boys were rowdy. They were running around with pieces of wood in their hands and dumping it into a pile in the middle of the Glade. I spotted Newt walking towards me. He narrowly missed a boy running with an arm full of logs. I laughed and decided to meet him half way.

"What's going on?" I asked in curiosity. Newt was smiling, something that I realised I had never seen full on. Sure we had laughed together and smiled at each other but I never really got to study how he smiled. I blinked when I realised that I had been staring at him.

' _Stupid'_ I scolded myself in my head.

"She-Bean, are you listening?" He asked, jokingly, with his arms crossed over his chest.

I smiled "You kinda drag on a bit, you can't blame me," I said teasingly. He mocked gasped and lightly hit me on the shoulder, whilst putting him hand to his chest in mock offense.

"How could you wound me so?" He said, with a dramatic tilt to his voice, his accent making it sound more funny. We both burst out laughing at his weird voice.

"If I repeat myself will you listen this time?" He said once we both calmed down. I nodded my head, a smile still present on my face.

"Every month when a new Greenie comes up we always have a big bonfire. We didn't have one for you, as we were too preoccupied with all the weirdness going on. We decided to have this one for you and the new Greenie." I nodded along to his explanation.

"So they're gathering wood for a bonfire. Do I have to attend this or would it be rude if I just stayed in the homestead?" I said in concern. I wasn't really excited about the idea of staying up until late with smoke clogging up my lungs. I also wasn't fond on the idea of being crowded around a bunch of hormonal and sweaty boys.

Newt chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "You're very weird you know that right?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You don't have to be there but I would prefer it if you were," Newt said. I blinked in surprise and a few minutes later I found myself sat on the ground, back against a log,in between Thomas and Newt whilst the rest of the boys sang and danced.

Newt was taking casual swigs from a jar with a yellowish murky liquid in it. I crinkled my nose in disgust, I could smell the vile liquid and it made me want to cough because it was so strong.

"What the hell is that?" I said, glaring at the jar. Newt smiled and held it out to me as an answer. I took it hesitantly and took a swig. It burned all the way down my throat. I clasped my hand over my mouth and coughed until my eyes watered.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" I asked incredulously. He only laughed. I passed the jar to Thomas and watched as he took a swig and nearly coughed up his lungs. I patted his back, whilst laughing. The concoction had made me feel slightly more…confident? I didn't feel as tense as I had been all day and I welcomed it, thankful to have something to ease it away. I didn't take more of it though as that would have been a suicide mission.

"What the hell is that?!" Thomas asked, still coughing. Newt laughed.

"Y'know I don't even know myself. It Gally s recipe. You should go ask him." He replied.

"I doubt he would tell you though, he seems like he hates you…like I want to murder you and I would enjoy it type of hate" I said, whilst giggling. I stopped short at the noise I had just made and scrunched up my nose in disgust. I had just _giggled_. I made a mental note to never do that again.

"Yeah, he's an asshole," Thomas said, whilst quickly glancing over to where Gally was fighting with some other boys. Newt suddenly became serious very quick.

"He saved your life today," he said. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusing before remembering the incident were Thomas had walked too close to the maze doors.

"The maze is a dangerous place,"Newt carried on. He took a swig from his jar and looked towards the doors. I followed his eyes and looked at the door too. The walls were basically a cage surrounding all of us. We were like the experiment of mice in a maze trying to to find the cheese, in which our cheese was the exit, literally.

I zoned back into their conversation to hear about how Minho, the tall Asian guy I had only talked to once, was the keeper of the runner: the people who were searching for a way out. That spiked my curiosity about what they found every single day. Was it anything life changing or nothing worth talking about? They mapped out everything and memorized their routes. I started to plan. If I could gain access to the maps then maybe I could figure out a way to put them to use. They had to be important right? And if I couldn't do that then I would become a runner. I wanted to be something useful and I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing when our answer and our freedom could be sitting around somewhere.

I didn't want to be the small mouse in a giant maze.


	11. Chapter 10-More Questions and No Answers

**Chapter 10- More Questions and No Answers**

 **Finished date: 28/3/17**

 **Published** **Date: 29/3/17**

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I awoke to the the deafening boom and grind of the doors sliding open. I immediately rose at the loud noise in panic and slipped out of the hammock, falling face first onto the wooden floor. I let out a cry at the sudden pain. My cheek was throbbing where I had been cut, actually my whole face was in pain. My legs were still in the hammock, being caught on the side. I groaned in annoyance, slowly pushing myself up with my hands. I pulled my legs out of the hammock and feel back onto the floor in a heaped mess.

Before I could gather myself up from the floor I heard laughter coming from the door of Newts and I's shared room. I tilted my head backwards against the floor to see the door. It was open and standing there was Thomas. He was hunched over, a hand over his mouth, hysterically laughing. He had witnessed my whole escapade, I thought.

I scowled at him. I was not in the mood. I was tired, my face hurt, I was cold and my feet hand somehow gotten rope burn from the hammock. When he calmed down he looked back up to me and burst out laughing again. I sighed in annoyance, quickly rising to my feet. I yawned and stretched my limbs. When my arms went back down to my sides I caught Thomas staring at me. I blinked at him blearily, the haze of sleep had settled over me again.

"What?" I said, staring at him. He quickly shook his head."

"Oh. Uh. Nothing," I looked at him weirdly, slowly nodding my head at his answer wondering why he was acting so weird. I then realised when I looked downward. I was dressed in tank top and a pair of shorts.

 _That's why I was so cold,_ I thought distantly in my head whilst my face turned red and my body covered me quickly with a blanket. I refused to look at Thomas, my face was burning red in embarrassment.

"Out!" I shouted, quickly scurrying over and pushing him out of the room. I slammed the door shut in his face and I leaned against the cold surface. It helped to calm down the my warm cheeks.

 _'Pervert.'_

I sighed in annoyance again. I was getting so used to hearing Emery's voice in my head that it had become normal. I didn't bother replying to him and quickly dressed in a pair of black cargo pants with many pockets. I hastily threw a black jacket over my white vest and gathered the black book from my hammock. I stuffed it in one of my many pockets and left the room.

Outside the room stood Newt and Thomas. They were talking but as soon as they heard the door open they both looked up.

"Uh. Hi?" I said, waving. I looked towards Thomas but he looked away blushing. I then turned my gaze too Newt and he smiled at me, his brown eyes twinkling. Realizing how awkward the situation was, I managed to escape before either of them could utter a word.

I breathed in a gulp of 'fresh air'. It didn't feel fresh, I could taste and smell the chemicals polluting it, but it was better than the musty air of the homestead. I could feel it on my skin too, it made it tingle slightly. It burned my nostrils and I winced, it smelled distinctly like chlorine, the thing they used to put in pools before…

Before?

Before what?

I wasn't thinking straight, my train of thought had gone on without me realizing it and I found myself thinking about…something.

I couldn't remember what I had been thinking about, something about chlorine and swimming pool?

"I'm going crazy." I muttered to myself, whilst rubbing at my temples. I continued to walk to my previous destination: the builders area., while trying to ignore the memory at the edge of my mind.

* * *

I heaved up a heavy brick, my jacket wrapped around my waist. I plopped the brick down onto of the cement. I didn't know what we were making but I couldn't bring myself to care, I was just happy to do something useful. I bent down to get another brick when I felt I hand slap my butt. I jerked up and around so fast that the glade had temporarily gone into a blur of green

I scowled, barely containing my anger, before raising my hand and slapping him. I didn't want to do anything dire as I knew about the rules, but I was beyond pissed off. The boys face scrunched up in pain and I stared at him in an icy silence. I didn't allow his eyes to shift from mine and he could clearly read the warning in my eyes.

' _do that again and it'll be much worse.'_

He gulped and quickly apologized in a shaky voice. As he walked away I turned back around to see Thomas' amused face staring at me from across the builders area. He was holding one of those spade/spatula things. I rolled my eyes smiling and continued to work.

* * *

When the day reached the half way point, I was approached by Chuck, who had Thomas trailing after him. I smiled at Chucks cheerful face. He was like a breath of fresh air here, his innocence comforting me.

"Hey guys" I said brightly. Chuck looked at me giddily.

"Did you actually punch Lee?" Was the first thing he asked. I looked at him in confusion, knowing who he was talking about, but wondering were he got that weird 'fact' from.

"I didn't punch him. I just slapped him and stared at him." I said laughing at his deflated expression.

"If there's a next time I'll punch him,how about that?" I said jokingly. We all started to walk away from the builders area and towards the border of the Deadheads. I fell down in exhaustion glad for the rest my legs could have.

We all fell into a comfortable silence, not talking, just looking around the Glade and thinking. I thought back to the day Ben had attacked me and Thomas. I remembered feeling terrified, but all I could feel now was confusion. I had said something that made me think twice.

 _YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM!_ He had screamed. Like who? I had seen something in his eyes. They were distant, like he was in an entirely different place then where he actually was. He was seeing something that we couldn't see and that was what haunted me. The sheer terror and hate in them. He was like a cornered animal, lashing out viciously to escape.

I sighed, closing my eyes. Thomas and Chuck had started to speak quietly, but I didn't join in. I just didn't want to think anymore. My mind was so crowded with so many thoughts and worries that it felt like something was pressing down on my chest, getting heavier as I acquired more questions for things I knew wouldn't be answered.

I didn't have to have all of these questions, but I just couldn't help it. I felt the need to know _everything._ I hated not knowing and there were so many things that I didn't know. It was infuriating.

Unexpectedly I felt the small hand of Chuck shake me too attention.

"It dinner, now," He said. We all rose and walked towards Fypans building. The building was crowded with boys and the noise was almost deafening. I collected some food: mashed potatoes, peas and chicken. I ate it without tasting it and soon Newt, the asian guy (Minna, Min, Milla?) joined us.

After we had finished eating, I found myself being dragged away by Alby towards the maze walls. Thomas was with too. I opened my mouth before closing it again when I saw Alby's harsh glare in my direction.

When we reached one of the walls Alby withdrew a knife. I quickly backed away in shock and confusion. Alby cast me an amused smile and handed the knife to Thomas.

"Every Greenie marks their name on the wall when they first arrived." Said Alby. I looked more closely at the wall and saw the multiple names marked into the wall, some of which were crossed out. I didn't want to ask what it meant, but Thomas did anyways.

"Why are some of the names crossed out?" He said, his eyes alive with curiosity.

I saw something fickler in Alby s eyes, however I couldn't place it fast enough. " Those names are some of the boys from the dark days. When there were only a few of us in the Glade at the time."

I frowned at his explanation my theory being confirmed. It made something clench in my chest. All of those people, dead. There were at least 6 or 7 of them. I read the names in my head until I reached the last. I could barely make out the name underneath the harsh scratched against it. I could faintly make out an E and then an M and soon I had finally made out the whole word.

I blinked in surprise.

 _Emery was_ ** _dead?_**

* * *

 **I don't even know what I just wrote. I originally planned for Thea to be with nobody, but then I started to ship Newt and Thea. And now I've gone and almost made it into a flipping love triangle! :D . Sooo, I don't know who she'll end up with, but I feel like the Newt and Thea is stronger. It could be either really. I hope you liked this and thank you babyks2 for the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 11 REVISED- The Notebook

**Chapter 11 Revised - The Notebook**

 **Published Date: 11/4/17**

 **I'm sorry about the long ass A/N, but it's necessary**

 **So I wanted to re-write chapter 11 where Ben's banishment took place and whilst I was writing this my mind started to spiral and I completely re made the whole chapter. I would say I'm sorry about that but I'm not and I prefer this chapter so much more that the previous one that I had. This chapter also helped me to figure out how to make Thea into a runner so that's one thing that it helped me with. I also think that it adds more depth to Emery and Alby as a whole.**

 **I mainly re wrote this for babyks2 and myself because I saw your review and I agreed with it. I also want to make my readers happy so, naturally, I couldn't just leave it how it was so this chapter was born. If any of you read the last chapter and don't want to read it again then I'm leaving a brief summary here. If you are going to read the new chapter THEN SKIP THIS 'CAUSE SPOILERS:**

 **So Thea is confused and worried about why Emery's name is on the wall.**

 **Whilst Thomas is carving his name Alby pulls Thea back to talk to her.**

 **He knows that she knows who Emery is. He also knows that he is alive, (well he assumed).**

 **Alby warns her that he is dangerous and that she should be careful.**

 **He then goes on about how Emery took something from him and that he thinks Emery is in the Maze.**

 **He asks Thea to find Emery for him and to retrieve the object, which is Thea's notebook.**

 **Thea agrees and ends up becoming a runner and is going into the Maze the next day.**

 **Fast forward to later evening Thea is worrying (like normal) . She has a conversation with Minho and then her and Newt share a moment.**

 **She then watches Ben's banishment**

 **P.S. The next real chapter should be out in a few days**

Emery wasn't dead. It wouldn't make sense. I had heard him cast many thoughts into my head. We had directly spoken face to face. I had seen through his eyes. He wasn't _dead_. It wouldn't make sense. It _couldn't_ make sense.

"Hey, She-Bean," Alby said, waving his dark hand in front of my face. I reacted without thinking and grabbed his hand, aggressively throwing it back. Alby slightly stumbled from the force of it and my eyes widened. I rushed to apologize, not knowing what had come over me, but I was shot down by a scathing look from Alby. I could usually tell if he was angry or neutral, but I couldn't detect what emotion was in his eyes. Shock? Curiosity? Hate?

Thomas awkwardly cleared his throat and snatched the knife away from Alby. He started to slowly carve his name into the wall, all of his concentration devoted to the one task.

Whilst Thomas was distracted, Alby pulled me back, just out of ear shot. His nails dug into my arm and his grip was like steel. I knew that the next day I would have a bruise there.

"What the heck?" I whispered sharply.

"You know who Emery is," He stated. I blanched at his statement. He didn't ask me, he _knew_. _How?_ Where my expressions that obvious?

"And you know he's alive," He said urgently. There was a hopeful glint in his eyes that made me start. I had never been this close to see any other emotions, besides anger or seriousness, in his eyes.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about." My 'statement' came out more of a question. If it was even possible, his grip tightened even more.

"I can tell when you're lying, your left ear twitches." I scowled, anger taking over me. I stood closer to him, shoving my face up to his face.

"So what if I know him? So what if he's alive?" I shoved a dirt covered finger at his chest, "Why would _you_ care?"

An expression, something akin to worry crossed his face. I hesitated before speaking.

"Just be careful around him. He's… _dangerous_ ," I almost snorted out loud at how absurd it sounded. Emery, dangerous? Skin and bones Emery was dangerous. It didn't make sense, but I took Alby's warning to heart. No matter how harmless Emery looked, it was usually the harmless looking that ended up the bad guy and I wanted to be ready in case that proved true.

Alby wasn't done talking to me, "I want you to find him," he said. I looked at him incredulously, almost falling into a fit of laughter. How the hell was I supposed to find a person who most likely was in the WICKED labs watching all of this? It wasn't like I had magical abilities to transport to places. Alby could see all of these thoughts going through my eyes.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but he might be in the Maze somewhere and I want you to find him. He has something that I need" I sighed, suddenly feeling weary.

Alby could see me about to deny the job, but he rushed ahead, "I'm going into the Maze tomorrow, with Minho, you can come with, so you can get used to the Maze. I know you're very smart. You'll be able to find it. I'll make you a runner if I have too." I was suddenly struck with how desperate Alby looked. I frowned.

"What did he take from you?" I asked. Alby paused for a second as if wondering if he should tell me.

"It was a black notebook. It had diagrams about Grievers and the Maze. It could help us get out of the Maze. I never got a chance to actually look at it." I looked at him, my mouth gaping open and my eyes wide.

I mutely nodded without even realizing what I was doing. I knew what notebook he was talking about, the notebook that was stuffed in my jacket pocket.

Alby cast me a fleeting smile and led me back over to Thomas. Thomas had just finished writing his name and he handed me the knife so I could do the same. I swallowed and started to carve the T of my name.

* * *

Evening approached much to quickly for my liking. I was dreading tomorrow, where I would become a runner. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Isn't this what I wanted? But for some reason it felt far of from the goal that I had set out for.

I had the notebook, _my_ notebook, in my possession and for some reason I didn't tell Alby. I think I was afraid of what he would have said. I wouldn't have been able to answer his questions. Plus that notebook contained diary entries that I didn't want anybody to read. I hadn't even read them, but I knew that they were important as the majority of the things in the book were experiments and evaluations, they stuck out like a sore thumb.

It didn't seem that many people knew about me going into he Maze tomorrow. Except the few people, like Minho and Newt. I didn't dare tell anybody as I knew that it would spread throughout the whole Glade before I could even blink.

"Why is your face scrunched up like that?" A foreign voice said. If it was possible I think my face scrunched up even more when I turned to the person. There stood Minho. I admit that I had only talked to him once, but I didn't like him that much. I heard him boasting about his looks to random people. He easily annoyed me, even when he didn't talk to me.

"Shank, your face is gonna stick like that." He said pointing a finger at my face. I scoffed, knocking away his hand.

"It would be a step up from what you call a 'masterpiece," I said, quoting something he had said earlier, whilst gesturing to his person.

He gasped, seemingly offended "How could you say something so…so _ludicrous_?" He pressed a hand to his bulky chest. I rolled my eyes. I tried to bite back an insult, but I said it anyway.

"I'd punch you for being a narcissistic ass, but I don't think you would be able to handle the large blow to your non-existent ego. Y'know cause you have nothing to be egotistical about," **(A/N I hope somebody understood and laughed at that 'cause I'm proud of that one xD)** I said, one hand on my hip. He whistled and impressed look in his eyes.

"You're very snarky" He stated. I wasn't usually like this, but he brought out my sarcastic side that I wasn't even aware I had.

"Is there a reason why you are talking to me?" I said, crossing my arms relaxing slightly.

"Oh I came to tell you about the runner thing, be up at least and hour or two before the doors open so we can get you prepared. Meet me at Frypan's." He said, all business. I nodded in confirmation. Minho nodded back as if lost for words.

"Well," He said abruptly, " See ya tomorrow." I watched as he hastily walked away. I felt myself deflate. Going into the Maze seemed so much more real now, but I couldn't back down. This was a chance to help and I wasn't going to turn it down.

Almost as soon as Minho walked away, I was approached by Newt. I smiled at him but he didn't return it. He grasped by shoulders and bent down to become level with my face. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Are you crazy?" He said.

"I want to help," I replied, I pulled his hands from my shoulders and held them in my hands. I tried not the notice how small my hands were in his.

"I'll be fine," I said, staring at him. He went to speak again, but I interrupted him, " _Newt_ , I'll be fine, okay?" I said repeating myself. His brow creased with a frown. I suddenly found myself wrapped in his arms. I blinked in surprise and cautiously hugged him back.

"Be careful," He said, squeezing me harder.

"I will," I whispered against his chest.

Our moment was interrupted by a call from Alby.

"I have to go," Newt said. He let go of me, looked at me for a second and walked towards Alby. I was left standing there, feeling confused and happy all at once.

* * *

"What's going on?" I asked Chuck. All of the boys of the Glade were crowded around the Maze doors in a semi-circle.

"Ben's banishment," Chuck said quietly. I blanched and stared at him. I couldn't form any words. It was like there was knot in my throat preventing me from speaking. I looked forward and that was when I noticed the pitiful sight of Ben sat in the middle of the circle.

He was crying. Hard racking sobs that made him hunch over to keep his balance. He was looked terrible and it looked like he had been through hell and back. I had no doubt that must have been what it felt like. His blue and green veins were sticking out on his pasty white skin and on the side of his head there was a golf ball sized welt. I winced out how painful it looked and barely managed to keep down the bile rising in my throat.

He sat there, bawling his eyes out, repeating the same words over and over again, whilst a few boys kept him from running

 _I'm sorry_

A minute later Alby, Newt and Minho along with some other boys appeared, carrying a long staff with a leather collar on the end. I knew what it would be used for and that is why I couldn't bring myself to actually watch him be pushed into the maze. I turned my back to the scene and stared up at the sky, trying to block out the noises. The sun hadn't set yet so the sky was still blue and bright, bordering on a grey. I didn't turn around to the sound of the doors closing or the sounds of Ben's screams and Albys shouts. I didn't turn around when Ben's screams turned into to sobs. I started to walk away when I heard the doors boom shut and I didn't look back.


	13. Chapter12-Curiosity almost killed thecat

**Chapter 12- Curiosity almost** **killed the cat**

 **Published Date:5/27/17**

 **Thank you for your review babyks2 for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the re-written version of Ch11. Your reviews always give me a push to stop procrastinating and to finish the chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

It was raining. Something that shouldn't have shocked me but did. It wasn't a heavy downpour, but a light drizzle and even though in the sky the 'sun' was still present I found myself shivering.

"Scared?" I heard Minho say. I scoffed not bothering to look over at him or reply. I wrapped my arms around me, my jacket was almost pointless as it wasn't even doing anything to protect me from the cold.

"Stop teasing the girl," I heard Frypan say. He walked towards us carrying three small packs. He handed me one and I dumped it into my backpack. I looked around as Minho started to converse with Frypan. I had woken up much earlier than I was used too and I could feel my eyes slightly drooping closed.

My eyes watered with a yawn and what used to be the image of a running Alby was warbled by the tears in my eyes.

He was just on time too 'cause as soon as he reached us the doors started to open. I sucked in a breath and clenched my hands into fists.

I took a deep breath and went to stand beside Minho. We all watched as the doors slowly opened.

"Well, good luck," I heard Frypan say. I smiled at him in thanks and turned back to the doors.

I jumped slightly when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I knew it was Alby, but I didn't bother to turn and to confirm my thought.

"Remember our deal," He whispered. I nodded my head and went through the plan.

I would become a runner, but instead of running the normal routes that the normal runners would, I would be exploring the place, looking for Emery or notebook. Alby had offered to have Minho accompany me on the first few days, but I knew I would be able to handle it. I would be running with them now though, but Alby had trusted me when I had said that it wouldn't be a problem. I mainly didn't want Minho or anybody else to be around me if or when I found something. I knew I wouldn't find the notebook 'cause I already had it. I was skeptical that I would find Emery because I couldn't make myself believe that there was a chance he could be in the Maze. I was going into the Maze like every other runner: to find a way out. Of course Alby didn't know that, if he did then I would loose this chance to help.

I shook my shoulders out as if it would relieve me of the burden of lying. It did nothing, but I pushed the feeling to the back of my mind and concentrated on the task at hand.

I breathed in deeply and rhythmically as a method to endure long distance running. Every breath rattled my lungs and burned on the way through. I stifled a cough. I had been told that we were going into the Maze to retrace Ben's footsteps, but I knew there was something more to it. Alby was a good liar, but I was too observant to be deceived . We all had our signs and his was that his right eyebrow twitched.

I kept quiet the majority of the time, letting Minho and Alby converse. I was focused on studying my surrounding and remembering which way we went. Every corridor we ran down looked almost identical to the last, with only a few differences.

Minho suddenly halted and I almost crashed into the back of him.

"What is it?" I asked breathlessly. Minho didn't say anything, but stooped down and scooped up a small brown bag. I shied away from it, it was the bag that had been with Ben before he had gone into the maze. It was soaked through with a dark liquid I didn't want to think about. I could smell it though. It cut through the air like a knife, the metallic scent settling in my mouth and making me gag.

Minho silently dropped the bag back to the floor. The expression on his face portrayed a person that didn't care in the slightest, but the way the muscles in his back bunched and how his hands tightened to the point they were turning white, told me otherwise

I hesitantly stepped forward and put my hand on his shoulder.

"We should probably carry on," I said, breaking the silence. I turned to Alby and saw that he was no longer with us. I blanched.

"Alby?" I called. His answering reply came a little of to the left and i turned and walked down a separate hall. As soon as I got into the corridor I froze, in more shock than actual fear. In the middle of the corridor was a Griever, but it was slumped awkwardly against the wall. It wasn't moving and it looked dead. How could a thing that monstrous and vicious look so vulnerable?

"What the…" I heard Minho say. I turned to look at Alby. He was stood far away from the Griever, out of reach tried to walk forward, but I shot my arm out and blocked him.

"Don't," I whispered. Something didn't feel right.

"Alby, get away from it," I said tension in my voice. Alby didn't look at me. It was like he was possessed.

"Whats wrong?" Minho said. I didn't look at him. If there was something stronger that could kill a Griever then we were screwed.

Alby cautiously walked towards it.

"Alby, don't" I whispered harshly. He pretended that he didn't hear me. Alby walked until he was a few inches away from the thing.

I scowled and glared, but my anger quickly faded away when I realized what had been bothering me. On the Grievers tail there was a green flashing light. A green light meant-

 _It's still alive._

"RUN!" I screamed. I dived towards Alby a second to late. The Grievers tail plunged into Albys skin. Alby didn't make a sound. I grabbed Albys arm and pushed him away from me and the Griever.

"GO!" I screamed. The last thing I saw was Minho dragging Alby away. Then everything was black.

 _Wake up._

I stirred and opened my eyes. Everything was muffled and blurry. I felt like I was underwater. All I could see was white and faint figures dressed in blue. Everything hurt

"Dr. Young, we need more sedatives." I scrunched up my eyebrows and tried to move my arms. I whimpered at the sudden sharp pain.

"Dr. Young! Sedatives now!" The voice said. I felt a small pinch and everything stared to darken. The black dots covered my vision and I was soon under the veil of sleep again.

* * *

When I awoke again I didn't wake of my own accord. I woke to the colour black and not white. This shouldn't have reassured me but it did non the less.

I let out a shaky breath into my quiet surroundings. I was lying on the ground, my limbs sprawled around me haphazardly. My body pulsed with a dull pain, but I ignored it as I began to move my arms.

What the hell had happened? I couldn't remember anything from this afternoon. Everything that I did remember was a mesh of images and confusion. Like an image of Minho smirking at me and the face of Alby as he…

Oh god.

Alby.

 _Took you long enough._

I scowled…at least I think I did, but my face was numb from the freezing air and I couldn't tell. With a pained groan I dragged my body up into a kneeling positions. I was,for some reason, already out of breath from that little movement.

I needed to get out of here. I was pretty sure the doors had already closed as the sky was dark. Obviously the situation hadnt become apparent to me, however now it did.

I was stuck in the maze.

The doors had closed.

And I didn't know how to find my way out.


	14. Chapter 13- The Maze

**Chapter 13- The Maze**

 **Finished Date: 5/27/17**

 **I have exams in a week and i wont be able to write as much so I'm posting twice today to make up for it.**

* * *

I tumbled to the grey concrete floor of the maze. My legs wouldn't support my body. They felt like jelly and I had no idea how I would ever get myself out if I couldn't walk. I had no idea how I would survive if I couldn't run. I was unbearably vulnerable, but thankfully luck was on my side and I hadn't run into any Grievers. Yet.

I clenched my eyes shut and slid down the wall. I ignored the strange puddle my hand had landed in and took a deep breath. I just needed to think outside the box. Maybe use the extra 90% of my brain. I just needed to think of something.

My eyes snapped open and I felt along the wall frantically. I dived behind the ivy, ignoring the spike of pain that ran throughout my entire being. I listened intently for the sound of footsteps to resume. As they began again I realised it wasn't only one pair of footsteps but also two. Accompanying the footsteps was also the sound of scarping.

It felt like forever as I sat there behind the ivy. I could hear the footsteps gradually getting closer and closer and with the noise were strained breaths. I shifted the ivy slightly to look into the corridor.

"This isn't gonna work. We gotta go," I froze in surprise at the sound of Minho's voice. I was hoping that he would have gotten out.

"We gotta go!" Minho repeated. The panic in his voice was so blatantly obvious that I was surprised that he wasn't trying to hide it. I knew for a fact that Minho didn't like to show fear or panic.

Who was Minho talking to anyway? Did Alby not get out either? I cursed under my breath at the thought. Things were taking a turn for the worse.

"What are you doing, we have to hide him!" A voice shouted that was definitely not Alby. I sighed in irritation and squeezed my eyes closed. The voice belonged to Thomas. I was starting to think that this kid had a death wish.

"Where?!" Minho exclaimed. I peeked through the ivy to look at them and had to stifle a gasp. Propped against the wall was Alby. A very dead looking Alby.

"I don't know. Just think. There isn't a single place we can take him?" Thomas said. Minho let out a cry of frustration, lunging towards Thomas. He pressed him against the wall whispering harshly.

"Take a look around, there is no where we can go!" Minho threw himself backwards staring at Thomas.

"You don't get it Greenie. We're already dead."

I rubbed at my eyes and sighed heavily. I was hoping that they would have gotten out on time, but obviously they weren't that lucky.

Thomas groaned whilst pulling the rope of ivy he had clutched between his hands. They were tying Alby up on the wall, supported by the ivy. It was dark and I could barely see what they were even doing anymore.

A shriek of a Griever echoed through the halls. This wasn't the first time that I had heard this noise. It was like the Grievers knew that we were stuck in here. It was like they ha been waiting for us the entire time

"We gotta go!" Minho said, repeating himself over and over again. He looked wild and frightened. I barely heard Thomas pleading with him to stay a little longer before Minho let go of the ivy and began running away

"Minho!" Thomas shouted. Thomas was pulled forward by the sudden weight that had fallen onto him. It was only then that I started to hear and smell the Griever that was approaching from down the corridor.

Knowing that we had limited time, I launched to my feet and dragged Thomas behind the ivy with me. In his surprise Thomas almost let go of the ivy, but I managed to grasp Minho's discarded piece to prevent Alby from falling. As I hid us under the ivy, I realised how close the Griever had been to us.

I tried to slow down my breathing, so we wouldn't be heard. I could now see the Griever moving down the corridor. The ivy obscuring my vision did nothing to hide the grotesque body of the Griever. I closed my eyes, the only thing I could hear was the Grievers growls and my thudding heart in my ears. I squeezed Thomas arm hard to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

We waited until the Griever had passed, before we both let out simultaneous sighs of relief. I was the first to move away from ivy.

"Thea!" I heard Thomas whisper. I glanced over to him.

"No time to talk," I said quickly and began to hurriedly tie the ivy off.

I looked around us as we did this, looking out for the Griever. I tried to ignore the glances Thomas threw my way. He hadn't bombarded me with questions yet and although I was surprised by this I was thankful.

A flash of metal caught my attention. I clutched Thomas' arm and pulled him around the next corridor and against the wall, where I knew we couldn't be seen.

I hesitantly looked around at the empty corridor, tapping my finger on Thomas' hand to tell him it was clear. I started to half walk half run away from the spot, determined to get away. I knew Thomas' was following me, but when I heard him suddenly stop I whirled around. He was looking at his foot, which was in a puddle of slime.

My eyes widened and realisation struck me a second to late.

The Griever plummeted to the ground and let out a deafening roar. I watched as Thomas slipped and I darted forward to push him out of the way of one of the Grievers prongs. I hauled him to his feet and we were off.

I took in uneven breaths, supposedly random information filling my head. By the rate the Griever was running we had at least 30 seconds before it caught up with us.

Long story short, the Griever was too fast and we were going to die.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to me.

"SPLIT UP!" I screamed. There was no time to think. I threw myself to the right when an intersection came up and just as I had hoped the Griever followed me.

"THEA!" I ignored Thomas and continued to run. In my head I was mapping out every single turn I made. A map of the Maze was forming in my mind.

Left

Right

Another right

Straight forward.

I skidded to a stop, staring at the dead end in front of me. I turned to go left but saw another Griever blocking the way.

I had to climb.

I launched myself at the wall grappling and pulling at the ivy. With a strained huff I pulled myself up onto the top. I barely dogged the swipe at my legs.

I began to run again before barely catching myself from plummeting over the side. I let out a scream of frustration.

"F*CK YOU!" I screamed to the sky. I knew they heard me. I hoped they all burned in hell.

I turned back knowing that I wouldn't be able to go back that way. I stared at the Griever.

I had to think of something. Something.

Anything.

My solution came in the form of a blurry mental image.

I breathed out in surprise.

"The neck," I whispered in shock. At my words the Griever let out a deafening roar, like it knew what I was planning. I had no doubt that it did.

My mind saw the plan in a matter of seconds. The red flashing dot on its neck. The loose bit of swinging ivy. A small rock to the side.

Before I even knew what I was doing I was launching myself towards the ivy, simultaneously grabbing the rock and swinging myself behind the Griever.

I landed lightly and before the Griever could gather its bearings, I threw myself onto its back, careful to avoid its metal limbs. The Griever started to swing its body wildly, screeching. I held on, my legs and hands sinking into its soft flesh. I raised the rock and smashed it down onto the red light.

The effect was almost immediate, but not what I was expecting. The Griever froze and let out a high pitched whine, like a dog.

I jumped off of it having a weird sense of deja vu. The Griever turned to look at me and sat down. Was it smiling? It was looking at me like how a dog would look at their owner.

This was weirdly like what had happened when a Griever had got into into Glade.

"Good Griever?" I said, not quite sure what I was supposed to do. Was I supposed to run? I should be running, but I wasn't. The Griever let out huff, the sound a bull would make, in response.

"THOMAS!" I started at the shout. It echoed around me and I immediately knew who it was.

"Shit," I exclaimed. The Griever responded to my curse, whining in concern. I didn't spare it a glance and sprinted in the direction of the voice. It would be my fault if Thomas was hurt. He had followed me into the Maze and I had abandoned him.

In my panic, I dimly registered the sound of the Griever following after me. The shout was loud from where I was so I knew that they were close to me.

I followed my instinct and almost barreled straight into them. Thomas caught me before I could run into him.

"Thea!" Thomas shouted, a look of relief in his eyes. I only nodded my head before grabbing his hand and running to catch up with Minho.

"We killed one of them," Thomas breathed out. I quickly glanced behind me to see two more Grievers behind us. I blinked in confusion. Where was the one that had been following me?

My question was answered, when it dropped from the Maze wall and started to attack one of the Grievers. I stumbled in shock. It was helping us?

I stopped and stared, an emotion akin to sadness overriding me as I watched it be knocked down by the other two.

"What are you doing She-Bean! RUN!" I flinched at the coldness of Minho's hand on my arm and began to run. The two Grievers had resumed their chase of us, leaving the other on the ground.

Minho led us down many, seemingly random, paths. I knew it wasn't random though. He had a plan.

Minho suddenly stopped. I looked around us and realised that we were standing in a small clearing of sorts. It wasn't really a clearing, it looked more like a cliff. The Cliff.

I heard Alby threatening to throw people of the cliff on numerous occasions, some of which were aimed at me.

The pieces came together. I knew what he was planning and it seemed like Thomas had already known what the plan was. We all stood at the edge of the Cliff and waited for the Grievers to approach.

They came barreling down the corridor, their limbs propelling them forward to go faster. I clutched Thomas' arm, readying myself.

They came closer. Closer. And Closer. So close that I thought I could feel them breathing on me.

At the last possible second we threw ourselves to each side. Me and Thomas going right and Minho going left.

Just as we had all hoped, the Grievers went toppling over the edge. I didn't hear them land, but I didn't care. We were alive. Alive.

I laughed breathlessly.

"We're alive," I said, I laughed again, squeezing my eyes shut. I didn't bother moving from my sprawled out position on the dirt covered floor.

I was elated. I grinned wide, rolling onto my back and looking up at the fake night sky.

We were alive.


End file.
